


Moving Out

by SmilieDumdum



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Ventriloquism, boris abandons kamal with a devious sentient puppet, pabit is a new yorker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilieDumdum/pseuds/SmilieDumdum
Summary: Sequel to Coming out! After facing so much together, the two gays are ready to move in together. However, first Boris' things must be moved to the new house! And, well... Hard work does present opportunity for tomfoolery and or disaster. Enjoy :)!
Relationships: Kamal Bora & Dr. Boris Habit, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Moving Out

**Author's Note:**

> Pabit has a new yorker accent pabit has a new yorker accent. Yes he sounds like boris but in a new yorker accent. Also rip in piss Kamal, next chapter is going to be his waking nightmare. Hehe.

"I'm so glad you agreed to this sleepover, Kamal! It's about time you came to see My house, I'm always at yours it's almost as if I live there."  
Boris was overjoyed at this development. He was practically bouncing in his seat as he babbled.  
"Uhm, uh, Boris… I don't mean to burst your bubble but… This isn't a sleepover. I'm helping you move your stuff… because we're moving in together into our new house…"  
Kamal's speech was slower than usual as he was mostly focused on driving, as well as wondering how on earth Boris got it into his head that he was coming over for a sleepover. The two had talked it over a few times and they decided that neither one of their current homes were a good enough fit for the two of them. Kamal didn't even have a proper garden, just a patch of dirt at the front of his house that he never did anything with because he'd drive over it when putting his car into his garage. However, Boris' house was small, fit for one person. Even if it had a spacious garden, It was barely big enough for Boris on his own, let alone Kamal there too.

"I knooow, but it'll be Like a sleep over because we will be leaving tomorrow. And we will have to stay overnight because my plants need sun and care before our move, I cannot just stuff them into boxes!"  
Boris had a point.  
"Ah… I didn't plan on staying overnight… I don't think I even had my travel pack with me, that's already at our house… Oh dear…"  
Boris ended up giggling.  
"You are so monotonous when you drive."  
"I'm concentrating on the road…"  
Boris giggled again. He was in a very giddy, bouncy move. The move to the new house had him excited for his future with Kamal… And tonight they'd be doing the last thing they need to make it happen.

Kamal sighed as he stopped outside of Boris' house. He was thankful they were there, he needed a cup of coffee. He had spent a bit longer than he intended boxing up the last of his things the day prior. And he had woken up earlier than usual to get his thing to the house, then to pick up Boris from his work at the flower shop and… Basically, he had had very little sleep and a lot of time at the wheel.  
A kiss was pressed to his cheek, and he felt his face begin to overheat.  
"I love you!"  
Boris chirped before getting out of the car, leaving his tired boyfriend blushing heavily. He waited until Boris had gotten to the door before getting out, hesitant to show how strongly he still reacts to Boris' affection. It's silly he gets so embarrassed still… you'd think a guy would get used to it, huh?

He trotted up to Boris just as he unlocked the door. Boris smiled at Kamal, warmly inviting him in.  
Kamal's mouth hung open as he looked around. When he had last seen the house, it was pretty barren- Boris didn't have many keepsakes to bring with him.  
Now, every surface seemed taken up by beautiful greenery of all shapes and sizes. Boris had turned his small living space into a gorgeous miniature jungle… There were so many plants.  
Which meant…  
A whole lot of packing…  
Kamal deflated slightly at this reasoning. Boris noticed quickly, frowning as he leaned over.  
"Kamal? Are you ok?"  
"GH-! Ah, you don't have to lean so close-"  
Kamal waved his hand to cool the surprised blush spreading over his face.  
"I'm fine! I'm fine- I just need a little coffee before we get to work, is all…"  
"Ah… did you bring some?"  
"Uhm, no?"  
"That… may be a problem. I don't drink coffee.. So…"  
Kamal let out a loud groan, moving to sit on Boris' couch. Boris fiddled with his fingers as he watched him.  
"No coffee…? I'm going to pass out before we get through even, like Half of these flowers…"

Boris moved to sit next to Kamal.  
"Rest. I'll sort out the flowers."  
"What? No no, I came here to hel- PMnph-!"  
Kamal was pulled into Boris' chest, and Boris moved to lay down on the sofa. He made sure Kamal was laid comfortably on top of him before he started to run his claws through his soft hair.  
"I'm not taking no for an answer, you are tired so you will rest. Once you're asleep I'll get started, and when you are rested enough you can help me."  
Kamal was blushing heavily against Boris' chest. He wasn't even revealing much skin this time… Just a tasteful peaking of the collar bone, thanks to a button not being buttoned up.  
"I… uhm… Th-thanks..? Don't let me sleep past afternoon, though… I'll be groggy if I wake up too late."  
"Of course. I'll wake you up if I need to. Now rest."  
Kamal had to admit, he wasn't complaining about the situation he was now in. The way Boris' claws softly scratched at his scalp was so relaxing it was almost unfair- how can Kamal protest when he's melting against Boris so easily? And as embarrassed as he was, he was comfortable in his spot, and the arm wrapped around him definitely had him feeling safe and happy. Frankly, he was in cuddly heaven.

Kamal ended up snuggling more into Boris, soon drifting off. Boris stayed there to relax for a little, and to make sure he didn't make Kamal stir by moving when he wasn't sleeping deep enough. Not to mention he loved to admire Kamal… The way his hair fell into his peaceful looking face made Boris' heart flutter. Soon, though, he moved from the comfortable place under Kamal, and began working. He didn't want there to be too much for Kamal to do later, so he started with his more tedious to move plants. Kamal can do the easy work later.

He got to work, spraying plants with a little extra to make sure they would stay hydrated during their travels, pairing up plants based on how much time they can go without sunlight. Any that were more sensitive to being moved will be dealt with tomorrow, so they pose less chance of getting sad. He made sure the soil was good in each pot, that any plants that needed trimming before a move would get the attention they needed, and that those that could survive in a box for the longest got put away first. After some hard work, the jungle had been cleared into more of a… heavily populated woodland area? Kamal wasn't kidding when he said it would take a while…  
Boris stretched, humming in thought… He glanced at Kamal to make sure he was definitely still asleep, before sneaking upstairs.

"Oooh, Pabit?"  
The door creaked open as Boris entered his room.  
"Are you hiding again? Trying to surprise me? What if I told you… Kamal is here?"  
As soon as he said that, Pabit came charging from his hiding spot under the bed, tiny shadow legs a blur under him. Boris was quick to snatch him up  
"Nuh uh uh! He's sleeping right now…"  
Pabit softly wacked Boris' arm, making him chuckle.  
"I have a proposition. We have a lot of work ahead of us with moving house, and I don't want Kamal to feel overwhelmed… If you are willing to help me pack away our little plants, I will let you show him you are sentient."  
Pabit pondered this… Perhaps it was about time he dropped the Toy Story gag. As fun as it was to go limp in Kamal's arms as he stared at you, trying to control his blush as he practiced confessions. How those two ever actually managed to get together was underneath Pabit- in his eyes, there were utter disasters. And it was hilarious to watch… But a little involvement wouldn't be missed either.

He moved to sit on Boris' hand, so he would be able to reply.  
"... Ahaha. So, can I mess with him too, now?"  
Boris rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  
"First impressions are important! Do you want him to be wary of you?"  
"He's done practice kissing on me, he already loves me!"  
"Awah-? Why didn't you tell me about that sooner..?"  
"Because then you'd realise he likes you back, and it was amusing to watch you two fumble and panic like the useless homosexuals you are, Ehehehe!"  
Borus huffed, feeling colour come to his cheeks. He ruffles Pabit's hair, making the puppet yelp and flail his little fabric arms.  
"Ok, ok, ok, quit it! I'll help you. But! You tell me something that embarrasses Kamal. Something that Isn't you, of course."  
"Ah… something that embarrasses Kamal? Uhm.. Well... He gets embarrassed when I kiss him…"  
"ER ERR. Doesn't count. It's only 'cause YOU do it. Try again."  
"Are you really going to be picky?"  
"C'mon doc. Give me something I can Work with!"  
Boris huffed, fiddling with the hem of Pabit's coat.  
"Hey hey hey, watch it, I'm ticklish down there."  
"Oh! Kamal gets embarrassed if I tickle him. I've only ever done it accidentally, though…"  
Boris smiled as he pictured Kamal's coy smile and attempts at excusing it.  
"It's actually very cute, he tries to hide the fact it's making him giggle by blaming it on something else, but he doesn't realize he keeps moving away from my claws… His smile is so sweet, I wish he wouldn't repress it…"  
"Haha, gay."  
Boris turned bright red, scoffing at the puppet's sudden interruption on his loving memories.  
"Pabit-! >:-("  
"I'm not wrong. You're head over heels for this dude. Practically swooning. You're hella gay. Anyway! That'll do well enough, definitely something a gremlin like me could use against him. Now, Plants."  
Pabit hopped off Boris' arm, leaving him standing in shock by the doorway of his bedroom. He loved taking the big guy by surprise like that. Pabit scrambled down the stairs haphazardly, he didn't have to worry about falling. Not much to worry about when you have no bones to break.

Habit sighed as he followed after the peculiar creature, watching as he zipped between crates to sort out any plants that had yet to be given care. Thankfully, due to Pabit being modelled after Boris, he had a lot of the same knowledge as him when it came to flower care. This definitely doesn't explain his wildly differing personality, though. That will always be a mystery, much like many other things about Boris' powers… Boris stepped around boxes, making his way to the succulents. Those guys needed some checking over before being packed away. 

Progress was made, and the thick woodland became more of a spacious forest. Boris looked outside to see if it was getting too dark. Thankfully the sun had yet to set, so he could probably make a few trips to the car before it becomes troublesome.  
"Wow, deforestation is a real problem."  
Boris jumped at hearing Pabit talk. He wasn't on his hand- Boris turned to Kamal. He was still fast asleep, but Pabit was perched on his arm.  
"Pabit-! Get off of him, you could wake him up!"  
Boris hissed to the mischievous puppet, moving to grab him. Pabit leaned back, grabbing Kamal' other arm to defend himself with.  
"Nuh uuuh~! You'll be the one who wakes him up if ya snatch me up."  
Boris hesitated before sighed. He glanced over at Kamal's face, reassured to see there wasn't any tension on it. Still fast asleep…  
"Well, what are you doing? You are supposed to be helping me…"  
"I wanna spend some quality time with your boyfriend! I haven't seen him in a while cause you never bring me on your visits so his house."  
Boris sighed.  
"Can't you do this when he is already awake?"  
"No. I'm-"  
Pabit was cut off as Kamal shifted place, his spare arm swiping up to pull Pabit into his chest. His arms flailed in panic as he was trapped in a tight hug. Boris had to resist the urge to laugh at Pabit's predicament, especially with how he turned his head to Boris as if prompting him to do sometimes about this.  
"Hm, I think I can do a Little more on my own. At least Kamal will keep you out of trouble~"  
Pabit reached out to Boris before shaking his fist at him, causing Boris to snicker. 

He borrowed Kamal's car keys, beginning to move the packed boxes into the car. The rest of the plants, and few other belongings, should be easier to move once there's more space. Boris was definitely ready for a break by the time he'd filled the back seats with boxes. He made sure he locked the car before going back in. Pabit was still firmly stuck between Kamal's arms, though seemed less grumpy about it now. Boris noticed why- Kamal had nuzzled into the soft fabric of Pabit's hair. Boris found himself smiling at the cute scene. He leaned over the two, brushing the hair out of Kamal's face. Pabit blinked up at Boris, trying to make a judgemental face.  
"You know, you're cuter when you don't speak."  
Pabit lifted his middle finger. Alas, a lack of fourth finger made it look like he was pointing at Boris more than swearing at him.  
"I'm going to go cook some dinner… Don't harass Kamal while I'm gone."  
Boris leaned down to press a kiss to Kamal's forehead, and one for Pabit too. Pabit repressed a smile.

Boris moved away, walking to the kitchen door. He hesitated, though.  
"Pabit? … You know, Kamal told me to wake him up if he slept for too long… I'll need him away before dinner is ready. I'm sure you'll work something out."  
Pabit perked up at this new information. Indeed, the mischievous brain of his was getting to work… His little felt hands rubbed together evilly.  
Boris thought that was good enough, as he headed into the kitchen to see what he could prepare.


End file.
